


Forgiveness

by WhiteDemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baelish is back, F/M, Fear, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Petyr and Sansa in Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon





	1. Chapter 1

She was lying in a dirty bunk. The chamber was dark, cold and uninviting.  
**Her** chamber.

  
_"My princess"_ \- he thought.

Ramsay placed her here.

  
_"This is a place for an animal, not for my lady."_

  
Petyr Baelish looked at her. He saw bruises on the girl's body.  
He couldn't hold his tears back.

  
_"Sweetling, what they did to you? I can't believe it."_

  
His heart was almost broken.

  
_"Ramsay, that fucking bastard! Really I didn't know what kind of man he was. I swear I didn't know."_

  
Slowly, Petyr Baelish sat on the edge of the bunk. He leaned forward and gently touched her cheek.

  
\- Forgive me my love.

 _"If you can..."_ \- he added i n his thought.

  
She woke up and immidiately covered her face with her hands, at first.

  
_"She thinks I'm that psycho. She thinks I'm Ramsay."_

  
\- Petyr, is that you? I didn't recognize. Oh, Seven Gods! Petyr, it's really you! You came back to me...

  
She suddenly clung to him, and as it seems everything was all right again.

  
He knew it was not true.

  
Lord Baelish touched her hair. He tries to be the most tender.

  
\- I am with you. I won't leave you anymore, sweetling.  
From now on, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise.

  
She pulled back from his hold.  
\- Liar! It was you who did it to me! This is all your fault!

  
Her anger grew in her heart with each passing secunds.

She began beating him upon his chest with her small clenched fists.  
He easily grabbed her wrists in self-defense.  
\- I'm so sorry. I did not want that. I did not want to hurt you. You know that I love you, Sansa.  
\- You're lying.  
She slapped him across the face as well.  
\- I hate you. And I want you to know that.

  
The blood on his face.  
He licked his now bloody lips slowly.  
Fortunately, today for the first time in years, he shaved off his mustache.  
The skin under his nose was quite smooth. He produced a white silk handkerchief and wiped his face.  
\- Sansa, darling, I just...

A blade of the dagger flashed.

\- I will kill you. - she said, raising the blade. He caught her red-handed and pulled the tip of the dagger to his heart.

\- Go on, sweetling. Here is my heart. Do it then. Just kill me. - he asked.

 

Their heavy breaths echoed in the chamber.

 

\- I'm waiting, ready to death.- he encouraged her with every word. - Do it, Sansa.

Nothing is matters if you really hate me.

What you waiting for? I dare you!

 

He could heard her cry _._  


 

\- I can't kill you even if I could!

The dagger slipped out of her grasp.

\- Sweetling...  
\- Do not talk to me, please. I can't stand your voice, Petyr. I think you better leave me alone.

  
She buried her face in her small hands.

  
All he had wanted to kiss away her pain.

He couldn't even imagine the hell which she passed through.

  
He ran his fingers over her shoulder. She shivered.  
\- Let me, littleone.

  
He replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing her bruised skin.  
\- What are you doing? - she asked weakly.  
\- I want you to forget everything bad.  
\- It is impossible.  
\- We'll see.

  
He did not interrupt his procedure, kissing her shoulders, neckline and finally, her neck.  
There was nothing but the delicate touch of his mouth upon her skin.  
\- Petyr...

  
She slowly lay down on the bunk, pulling him with her.  
\- Why did you shaved off your moustache?  
He shrugged.  
\- To look younger.  
\- Younger? What for?

  
He nods his head in her direction.  
\- Oh...For me? - she smiled. - Silly...You are too old for me anyway.  
\- Am I?

\- You could be me father.

\- But luckily I'm not. So you prefer much younger men? Joffrey, Ramsay...Such an excellent choices, young lady.

\- Oh, be quiet! Tyrion. My first husband. He had never hurt me.

\- It's true. But he had raped his beloved in the past. Tysha was her name. The imp's first wife.

\- All of you men. You're horrible.  Without exception. Even you...

\- Yes?

\- You are cruel.

  
He chuckled softly.

_"She turned sour...nothing strange."_

She put a finger to his lips, smiling sweetly at him.  


\- Shhh...

Unexpectedly, he lowered himself onto her.  
\- Are you sure?  
She nods without a word.  
And then he covered her nipple with his mouth, laving it with his tongue and taking her breath away.  
She groaned in pleasure.

  
\- Such a sweet sound came to my ears, sweetling...- he whispers. - Repeat, please. - he asked, still sucking and licking her breast in lazy moves.  
Finally, he moved down to her stomach.

  
Now she felt these butterflies right there.

  
She suddenly stopped him.  
\- Wait. I don't know...maybe not.  
\- Why?  
\- Yet you're asking me? I have got a bad experience.

 

  
He moved himself up and kissed her on the mouth.  
\- Trust me. This can be good. I can take care of you.  
\- How can I trust you? You failed me.  
\- I know Sweetling. I know. I'm so sorry. I was wrong. But it's over. Ramsay Bolton and his father are dead. You're safe now.

This time for real. And you are mine, Sansa.

  
Without waiting for her response, he gently buried his face between her legs.  
\- Easy, love.

  
She felt his minty breath against her pussy lips, against the sweetest parts of her trembling body.  
\- No pain, I promise you.

  
And then he slowly started licking her there... In the most sensitive places.  
She gasped out loud.  
\- Oh... I think this is the best place for you, liar.

And remember. I cannot forgive you yet.  
The price of your redemption is much much higher, Petyr.

  
She said, smiling and drowning in her own feelings of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa breathed more and more heavily.  
\- Yes. This is it. - she lauhed. - Petyr Baelish, Lord Protector of the Vale, Lord Harrenhal and the Warden of the North, lying between my legs, licking my pussy.  
Your wicked tongue in me...How cute is that? And It feels so good.

Her gasps became louder to appreciate his efforts.

\- I'm your great reward, am I? But as we perfectly know, Petyr, you didn't deserve me.

She whimpers as the tip of his tongue applied more pressure on her little nub.  
\- Harder, please...

He obeyed.  
\- I promised you The North, remember? And The North is yours now.  
\- It's not enough. I want more.

She suprised him a little bit.  
\- More, you saying...- he processing her statement. - I get that. So what is your price, Sansa?  
\- Something quite small. Give me the Iron Tron.  
\- You must be kidding.  
\- Not at all. I'm deadly serious - her smile got bigger. - The Iron Throne. This is my price.  
I want that damned, uncomfortable chair. I don't care how you do this. Give it to me, Petyr. And you could finish paying off your debt.

He stared at her with wild sparkles in his eyes.  
\- Very well then. I could try.  
She surely shook her head.  
\- No. Not to try. To win. You will beat Stannis. Beat Tommen. I need the gold crown on my temples.

He smiled.  
\- Try and win. Good. As you wish. I do everything for you,Sweetling.  
Because you deserved as well.  
\- The Starks. The Starks deserved. I'm the blood of the North. I deserve for the best. And I want to be queen. This is my destiny. Understood?  
\- Yes, my lady. My future Queen.

He said, before he continued kissing her there, over and over.


End file.
